Normandy Crash Site
by MemoryThief
Summary: Shepard goes to see the Normandy crash site for the second time so she can relax and think, but she ends up talking about the old days with Tali and Garrus, and thanking them for their overall loyalty.


**Just an idea I had, kind of speaking of old times between Shepard, Garrus and Tali. Not any specific Shepard for this fic, just she shares the same base as my "canon" Shepard, Aayla. Anyhow, this takes place right after the suicide mission, and this is just a short one-shot. ****Again like always, read and review, thanks!**

**-x-x-x-**

Commander Shepard had always felt cared for. She was, yes, a renegade but she grew up on a colony, where her parents and friends were slaughtered like wild animals. The people she called allies always seemed to be there for her. She had made friends over the years, killed countless organics and synthetics alike, tracked a rogue Spectre and committed genocide of the Collectors.

Her feeling right now was sadness, rage and joy. In her fight of Saren she had lost somebody, Kaidan Alenko. Then with the Collectors not a single soul died, her crew were lively and thankful, the ones who had fought with her and defended her as she, Kasumi and Miranda had killed the Human Reaper, were as well. But her crew, her allies and team, but more then that, her friends, could all be dead. They put their lives on the line for the rest of the galaxy. They were all heroes.

She had basically just flipped off the Illusive Man and spent the last hour studying a datapad about Reapers. She needed somewhere to go, to relax, but her cabin wasn't it. She wanted nothing else then to go see Liara but she knew her love was busy, so she headed for the CIC.

When she stepped out of the elevator, she walked up to the galaxy map. Her hand touched the image the Omega Nebula, selected the Amada system and the planet Alchera; the place of the S.S.V Normandy SR-1 crash site.

"Better go get my breather and armor," she sighed under her breath, heading back to her cabin. She had planned to return to the site, but not so soon.

**-x-x-x-**

When the shuttle landed she stepped out onto the snowy white planet of Alchera. As she made her way through the crash site, she let her mind wander through old memories from the Saren hunt. How she had taken the four Geth out posts and given a copy of the the data to Tali, how she helped Wrex get his family armor back, how she had helped Garrus against Dr. Saleon, how she had fought Saren, Geth, the Thorian, Rachni and many other creatures of the galaxies, very strange creatures.

The commander was snapped back to reality when she heard footsteps crushing the snow besides her own. In seconds she held her shotgun in her hands and was looking wearily around.

"Commander, put the weapon away." a familiar voice told her. "It's only us." Shepard glared at the two people standing in front of her now, crossing her arms with a heavy sigh.

"Tali, Garrus, why are you two here?" she questioned, holstering her shotgun quickly. She hadn't expected anybody, she had expected to be alone and to have some peace and quiet to herself.

"What? We can't come see the ruins of the old ship we used to work on?" Garrus asked..

"He means we just wanted to come see it since we served on it as well." Tali corrected.

"Alright, either way, I understand. Why don't I take you on a tour of the Normandy SR-1 crash site?" suggested. The two gave a nod and the commander gave one in reply. As she led them through it, it was silent, in respect, in honor, and in mourning. The only sound to be heard was the crunching ice and snow under foot.

"I want to know your honest replies; do you miss the old Normandy?" Shepard asked them both after a while.

"I miss it, of course I do, but the new ship is wonderful as well. It's upgraded, it has a wonderful crew just like the last." Tali admitted with a shrug.

"The weapons system is nicer," Garrus agreed. "And I no longer have to fix that disaster called the Mako." the commander laughed.

"I know how you guys feel. I meant, it is the ship I died on." she paused. "You may not or you may already know this but, I'm glad to have you both by my side again. To be honest, you two are the only ones I have at my side that I can trust. Ash walked away, Liara is busy as the new Shadow Broker, Wrex has to deal with the Krogans. I really appreciate you guys being here with me through out everything. I...just thank you."

"Shepard, you are our commander, but you are more then that, you are our friend. We won't abandon you, especially now." Garrus told her. Tali nodded her agreement. Shepard blinked back her tears.

"Thank you, both of you." she murmured. "You two are some of the best friends a person could wish for, you remember that." she told them. "You helped me through everything from the first moment we all met almost three years back. Without either of you, I could never have stopped Saren, or the collectors. I could have never done any of it. You both, have put your lives on the line for me so many times, and you both have fallowed me into hell and back twice so far, been here and had my back. I don't know what else I can say besides thank you, I really don't. Your both so loyal and brave, I really mean it, Tali, Garrus." neither of the two non-humans spoke and then Shepard added. "Now then, let's get going." with that, it was silence once more as she continued to lead them through the snow.


End file.
